


Whenever You're Ready

by b074



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Overprotective Parents, Posie - Background, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: “Did you really have to push me off the bed?” Lizzie sits up, propping her arms on the edge of the bed and huffing.“I’m sorry,” Hope winces apologetically, “I panicked.”Hope Mikaelson isn't scared of much but one thing that does terrify her is her father finding out she's dating someone new. It's always out of place of love but Klaus Mikaelson has a tendency to scare off every single one of Hope's romantic interests and the last thing she wants is for him to scare off Lizzie as well.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the plot is my own.Legacies AUMini series





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to bed now! Goodnight!” Hope yells down the hall to bid her parents an early goodnight. Something she’s been doing more often as of late.

Without much suspicion, Hayley calls back from the kitchen, “Don’t stay up too late reading again!”

“I won’t!” Hope peers over the railing of the staircase one last time checking to see if her parents are watching before running up to her bedroom.

The auburn haired girl scurries into her room quickly locking the door behind her. She spends a few minutes tidying up around her and when she finally sits down on her newly made bed to anxiously watch the clock on the wall, waiting for the big hand to reach the 9.

Each minute that passes feels like an hour of impatient waiting. After what feels like the longest ten minutes the clock finally reads 9 pm and Hope excitedly turns her head to her window. She attentively stares out onto the mini balcony but there’s nothing, to be exact, no one there.

The brows on Hope’s forehead form a frown as she slowly gets up from her bed and approaches the vacant window. Usually this time every night for the past two weeks her favorite blonde would climb through those windows at exactly 9 pm but apparently not today.

Hoping that if she gives the girl an extra few minutes she’ll arrive, Hope sits down on her window bench and wait. First five minutes pass, then ten, finally, Hope checks the clock once more to find that it’s already 9:30.

Letting out a disappointed sigh she gets up and drags her feet across the bedroom floor to her bed. Just then, she hears a creak coming from behind her.

Hope’s body whips around, a giant grin forming on her face at the sight of her girlfriend’s blonde head of hair peering through the now open window.

Lizzie climbs through the opening and straightens herself up now only inches away from Hope. Without hesitation, Hope pulls the taller girl down locking lips. Their bodies move in sync towards Hope’s bed which Hope falls into with Lizzie now hovering over her body.

“I’m sorry I was late. My mom had more questions than usual and Josie needed help with something and—” The girl is abruptly interrupted by Hope’s lips on hers once again. “Shhh, you don’t have to apologize. You’re here now.” Hope mumbles against her girlfriend’s lips.

After minutes pass and the two girls share a few more heated kisses, Lizzie falls next to Hope in the bed.

“I missed you,” Hope says as she shifts her body to face Lizzie. She casually drapes her arm over the other girl’s waist, motion familiar and driven by habit, and Lizzie presses closer. “Yeah?” the corner of Lizzie’s lips rise at her girlfriend’s adorably lovestruck face, “I literally just saw you at school.” Hope makes a face at her before responding. “Sure, but that was forever ago,” she draws out the words, leaning into Lizzie’s embrace, and Lizzie chuckles. “Wow, who knew Hope Mikaelson was this needy.” The words are teasing, and she laughs again when they cause the bridge of Hope’s nose to crinkle.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Lizzie’s brows shoot up when she feels her body falling off the bed landing with a mild thump.

“Hope? Is everything okay in there? Why is the door locked?” The thickly accented voice of her father echoes through the door. Hope’s eyes dart to the doorknob that starts to rattle.

Rushing out of bed, Hope runs over to her door unlocking it and pulling it open just a crack. She’s met by a suspicious set of eyes. “Hey dad, everything’s fine.” Hope sticks her head out the door to prevent her dad from looking in. “I must’ve accidentally locked the door when I closed it earlier. Sorry about that.”

Klaus gazes past his daughter’s head and back at her. He opens his mouth to say something when he’s interrupted by Hayley. “Klaus, stop interrogating our daughter and let’s go to bed.” Klaus turns around and gives Hayley a look before looking back at Hope with skepticism.

Hope’s heartbeat starts to pick up to the point that if her dad had supernatural he’d probably realize she as hiding something.

“Don’t forget to close the window before you sleep. There’s a storm coming tonight.” That’s the last thing Klaus says before he walks away to join Hayley in their bedroom.

Hope closes the door behind him, locking it once more. Now a bit more relaxed, Hope climbs onto her bed and peers over the edge. “Coast is clear Liz,” Lizzie’s head pops up from the ground.

“Did you really have to push me off the bed?” Lizzie sits up, propping her arms on the edge of the bed and huffing.

“I’m sorry,” Hope winces apologetically, “I panicked.”

Hope offers her hand to the girl sitting on the floor. When Lizzie takes it she pulls her back into her bed rolling over to make space for her girlfriend.

“We can’t keep doing this Hope,” Lizzie gently places a hand on the nape of Hope’s neck, worriedly staring into her bright blue eyes. “This is already the second time this week.” A heavy sigh leaves Lizzie’s body.

“I know, and I’m sorry babe,” Hope’s eyes dart around the blonde’s face, searching for another way to apologize. She starts to run her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s side, slowly tracing her figure. “You know my dad, he’d freak if he knew I was dating someone new,” Hope places a gentle kiss on the tip of Lizzie’s nose.

“Remember what happened the last time I went on a date with someone?” A quiet laugh escapes Lizzie’s lips at the old memory. “Poor Landon Kirby, I’m pretty sure he’s still terrified to step foot into this house.” The pillow under Lizzie’s head rustles as she shakes her head.

Hope rolls onto her back looking up to stare at her empty ceiling.

Her father would do anything to protect her but sometimes that also entailed him being too overprotective when it came to romantic interests. The last thing Hope needed was him to grill Lizzie only to scare her away as well.

Hope’s attention is drawn back to reality when she feels Lizzie’s warm lips against her cheek.

“We can tell your parents whenever you’re ready,” Both bodies shift once more to face each other, but this time with closer proximity than before. “I just hate deceiving your parents. It’s not the best way to get on your overprotective girlfriend’s parents’ good side.” Lizzie lets out a light laugh at the mouthful of words.

A genuine smile starts to grow on Hope’s face. She leans in closing the gap between them, slowly moving her lips against Lizzie’s. “Thank you,” Hope softly breathes out before reconnecting their lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's been way too long since I last updated. But I'm here now!! With winter break just around the corner, this means I'll be trying to write more! I loved writing this chapter so I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> \- B

“Hey,” a familiar hushed voice catches Hope’s attention.

After cautiously eyeing the teacher, who’s back is currently turned towards them, Hope leans over her chair to face the raven-haired girl.

“We’re thinking about ditching 6th and 7th period and go hang out by our usual place today,” Penelope whispers across the short distance between the two. “You in?”

Without giving it much thought Hope nods her head, “Yeah sure, just text me the details after class.” The auburn flashes a smile to her friend before leaning back into her seat, which also happened to be when the teacher turned back around to finish his lecture.

The rest of the class period passes by with a blur. Hope was surrounded by restless students who didn’t want to be here and a couple of kids who were most definitely asleep in the back of the class but finally, the bell rings, dismissing the class.

Within minutes, all the students shuffle out of the classroom leaving one Hope Mikaelson to be the last one left, putting the last of her things in her bag.

“Have a good rest of your day Mr. Dorian.” The senior greets her teacher goodbye and walks out the door.

When Hope steps out into the hall she finds Lizzie casually leaning against a locker right outside the door. She’s in her usual high fashion outfit, soft blonde curls falling down the sides of her face.

“Hey gorgeous,” Lizzie smirks as she gently pulls Hope up for a kiss by the collar of her jacket.

This sort of greeting wasn’t anything new for the two of them. Hope was never one for much PDA but being with Lizzie has made her more accustomed to public interactions as such. It never got to the point where it was as though they were flaunting their relationship but for the most part, they struggled to keep their hands off of each other.

Their sweet greeting quickly comes to an end when they hear MG’s voice holler down the hall. “Get a room!”

Both girls look up with a laugh as they watch Penelope pull her best friend in the opposite direction down the hall giving them an apologetic look.

MG always seemed to find his way in the presence of the couple to make comments as such which was always more amusing than not.

Lizzie looks back down at her girlfriend and wiggles her brows, “Why not?”

Before Hope has a chance to reply she feels Lizzie tug on her arms pulling her into what appears to be an empty classroom.

Without even waiting for the door to be fully closed, Hope wraps her arms around the younger girl’s neck catching her off guard with a kiss.

It doesn’t take Lizzie long to ease into the kiss, mimicking every movement of her girlfriend.

In the heat of the moment, both girls miss the bell that signals the next class of the day. Instead, they stumble backward until Hope’s back is pressed against the wall and Lizzie’s body flush against hers.

“Wait wait wait,” Hope’s words come out breathy, body heating up by the second.

Not really registering her girlfriend’s voice, Lizzie’s mouth travels down Hope’s jawline, successfully reaching her pulse point. This earns a silent moan from Hope which only encourages her to keep going.

“Babe,” Hope groans out, trying to push Lizzie off of herself but being extremely unsuccessful.

The blonde’s hands hungrily trace every curve on Hope’s body until the other girl finally manages to push her far back enough to get her attention.

“Hope,” this time it’s Lizzie’s turn to let out a groan but mostly in displeasure, suddenly feeling the cold breeze on her skin where Hope’s front half was up against.

“You know that I wouldn’t stop if we were anywhere else. Not to mention that we’re already late for class.” Hope places her hands on the small curves on Lizzie’s side, making sure her girlfriend keeps her distance and actually pays attention. The corners of Hope’s eyes crinkle along with a smile forming on her face when she sees the taller girl pout.

“School is overrated,” Lizzie throws back her head, closing her eyes in the process. This only makes Hope laugh.

“You’re only a sophomore, school is still very important. I shall not be the reason why you flunk out.” Hope tightens her grip on Lizzie’s hip and pulls her in for one last kiss before dragging her out into the bright empty hall.

A pout forms on Lizzie’s lips once more but she doesn’t argue, knowing that the only person more stubborn than her is Hope Mikaelson. Instead, she tightens her hold on the older girl’s hand as she is being dragged to the front of her classroom.

*

Shortly after 5th period ends, the whole gang minus the twins gather in the parking lot.

“So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Hope looks around at her friends who everyone but Penelope was starting to pile into her car.

“Wait,” Penelope tilts her head in the direction of the school building.

Hope turns around to see the Saltzman twins walking towards them. She looks back at her friend with raised brows.

“Sorry, Josie overheard me talking to MG about leaving so, of course, I couldn’t say no to her and you know the twins, where one goes the other follows.” Both the older girls breathe out a laugh knowing well that there was nothing they could do to stop their girlfriends from coming.

“You guys are terrible girlfriends,” MG glances between the two girls, “Corrupting wee little sophomores. You should be ashamed of yourselves,” shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

Just as Hope opens her mouth to retort Lizzie walks up next to her.

“Thank you, MG, but I’m very much capable of corrupting myself.” The blonde answers in her usual cocky tone.

“Lizzie’s right, it’s not their fault. Rather, you guys are terrible friends who thought you could get away with leaving us behind.” The brunette twin playfully narrows her eyes at the boys standing behind the car. The boys quite literally cower behind the first thing in their sight which leads to a burst of laughter coming from the girls.

“Okay, we leaving or not?” The moment is interrupted by Hope’s eagerness to leave the school campus.

There’s no verbal confirmation from the group but just everyone getting into their respective transportation arrangements. MG and Kaleb with Penelope and of course Josie and the rest in Hope’s car.

It goes without question when Lizzie casually takes her place in the shotgun seat next to her girlfriend. The boys would grumble about how they never got to sit shotgun until one day they just accepted that there was no point in trying to fight Lizzie and when it came to choosing sides Hope was useless, she’d always take Lizzie’s side.

*

After the gang spends the remainder of the school day at their usual hang out spot they part ways and head back home. Penelope dropped off her friends and went back to Josie’s place with her while Hope left to do the same for her friends.

Finally, all the boys were out of the car and Lizzie and Hope are left alone once again. The car ride to Lizzie’s house isn’t far from Landon and Raf’s but it was still a good 10 minutes for just the two of them.

“I missed spending so much time with you. We haven’t done that in a while.” Lizzie lazily gazes over to her girlfriend, who’s eyes are focused on the road ahead of her.

Without missing a beat, Hope takes her right hand off the wheel and reaches over to grab Lizzie’s which the blonde accepts happily, interlocking their fingers together.

“I know babe,” The words come out with a heavy sigh bringing her shoulder to rise and fall. “I’m sorry we keep having to do this.” This was a genuine apology. Hope knew this was becoming hard on not only her girlfriend but herself. The only times they got to be truly alone and completely free were the short car rides to and from school or when they had their occasional dates. It was hard trying to be in a fully committed relationship where you’re hiding from your parents half the time.

“I’m gonna tell my parents soon. Promise.” Hope squeezes her girlfriend’s hand in the reassurance of her promise. She then brings it up to her lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Finally looking over, the two lock eyes for a moment. “You’re amazing you know.” The auburn says before she turns her attention back on the road.

“I know.” Lizzie nonchalantly responds along with a shrug which earns a laugh from the older girl. The sound of her laughter melts Lizzie’s heart only to remind her how hard and fast she was falling for her.

Before they know it, their short moment together comes to an end as Hope pulls into the very familiar driveway of the Saltzman household. Besides Hope’s car, they notice Penelope’s car parked as well, meaning she was inside hanging out with Josie.

“Ugh, you’re leaving me with Josie and her oogly googly girlfriend?” Lizzie lets out an exasperated groan.

“I thought you two were finally getting along?” Hope half laughs as she asks her half genuine question.

“We are but that doesn’t mean I enjoy the two of them making out on the couch all the time. It’s not really a pleasant sight.” The blonde sternly shakes her head as the image of her twin and her girlfriend pops into her head.

“Well, hopefully, this will make it a bit better.” Hope leans over, catching Lizzie’s lips with her own which the younger girl quickly eases into.

They don’t stay like this for too long worried that Lizzie’s parents may catch them but even as they pull apart the want lingers between them.

With a deep sigh, Hope sinks back into her seat with a pouty Lizzie linger in the corner of her eye. Trying to ignore the adorable blue orbs staring at her Hope laughs it off.

“Tomorrow same time?” Lizzie simply nods as she gathers her things from between her legs.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She says in the softest voice possible.

“I’m gonna miss you more.” Is all Hope says.

“True.” Nodding in agreement to her girlfriend’s statement, Lizzie leans in for one more chaste kiss.

The two laugh at their typical farewell and Lizzie begrudgingly leaves the car, Hope watching attentively until she sees the blonde walk inside her house which then she finally pulls out of the driveway and makes her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! New chapter up and it hasn't even been 3 months yet! Luck readers, because this is an extra-long chapter. I hope you enjoy and happy holidays to all!
> 
> \- B

It’s only 4:30 in the evening but the sun is already setting, the cool autumn breeze flowing through the tree branches. Hope pulls up into her driveway and is surprised to see the black BMW SUV parked in the garage. Her dad typically didn’t get back from work for another hour. Thinking not much about it, Hope grabs her things from the backseat and walks inside. Hayley is sitting at the kitchen island reading something and Klaus is nowhere to be seen.

“I’m home!” The auburn-haired girl yells from the front door, placing her keys on her designated hook and walking into the open space that's their living area.

“Hey, honey,” Her mom looks up from her reading material with a warm smile. Nothing unusual.

“Is dad home?” Hope curiously asks as she looks around the house looking for her father.

Before Hayley has a chance to respond, the deep voice that of Klaus Mikaelson echoes down the staircase.

“You’re home late.” The tall Englishman rounds the corner of the stairs to join the rest of his family. Not fazed by her father’s statement Hope simply responds, “You’re home early.”

This type of exchange was typical for the two of them. The only two people who never seemed to be scared to talk back to Klaus was his wife and daughter. Hope taking after her mother of course.

Raising his brow at his daughter’s retort, Klaus walks up next to Hayley and gives Hope a look urging her to explain herself. Klaus was a persistent one and Hope knew that. At this point, there was no ignoring this so she gives her dad the simplest answer.

“Went out with my friends and I was dropping them off at home. You know, with me being the only other person with a car and all.” The added bit of sass didn’t seem to catch anyone off guard.

“Friends?” Klaus presses as if to imply something.

During this whole thing, Hayley is still sitting between the two smiling with amusement. Watching her husband become overprotective while her daughter being uninterested about it all was always something to watch.

Slowly nodding, Hope responds with a simple, “Yes?” Unsure of what her dad was trying to get at this time.

“Are these friends of yours boys?” Her father’s eyes narrow in suspicion and Hope finally starts to catch on to what he’s trying to get at. Finding it funnier knowing he was way off.

“Yes dad,” Hope nods once more. “Some of them are boys. It’s called having guy friends.” With the last statement, Hayley loses control of her stifled laughter which is ignored by the other two.

“Besides, I’m not interested in any of them if that’s what you’re trying to figure out.” Nonchalantly stating the obvious, the teen girl walks over to the fridge to grab a drink.

With that, Klaus releases a sigh of relief. Although he’s still wary of believing his daughter’s word, she was never one to lie, at least not that he knew but in this case, she technically wasn’t lying and what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

** The next day **

“No way! If I was a supernatural being I’d totally be a warlock.” Landon counters his friend’s comments as they get out of Hope’s car. Everyone stops just to look at their friend. 

“Landon, nothing about you screams warlock. If anything, you wouldn’t survive as a supernatural creature. You have the backbone of a garden gnome.” Hope snickers at her girlfriend’s witty jab which only causes Landon to glare at her.

The whole squad walks up to the Mikaelson home, flooding through the front door. Everyone but Landon that is. Noticing that her curly-haired friend is still hesitant to enter her home Hope looks back to give him a reassuring look.

“Landon, you’re going to be fine. My mom’s home so my dad won’t be doing any grilling. At least not today.” Even so, Landon is hesitant but still decides to join the rest of his friends.

“Hi, mom!”

“Hi, Ms. Marshall!” The voices of all the teenagers ricochet throughout the living room. 

Hayley loved the Mikaelson family to death and was proud that Hope got to take on the family name but it wasn't one she really wanted. She was proud of the Marshall name and Klaus respected her decision to keep it.

 “Hey, kiddos.” The young mother greets everyone, pulling Hope in for a hug.

“There are drinks and food in the kitchen so help yourselves. Your dad and I are going out to run some errands. We’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Hayley places a quick kiss on top of Hope’s head and grabs the keys off the counter before walking to the front door.

“Bye Ms. Marshall!” The same voices bid the adult farewell.

Everyone watches the door as Hayley walks out and the moment the door closes behind her Penelope throws her hands in the air.

“Party time!” She yells which Hope ignores with a slow shaking of her head.

“Oh c’mon. Y’all are so boring. We seriously came here to do actual homework?” The raven-haired girl’s hands drop to her side with defeat by her unenthused crowd.

There’s no answer, rather everyone is used to the older girl’s upbeat personality.

Josie lets out a light laugh, feeling bad for her girlfriend. She runs a hand down her arm and takes the stilled girl’s hand into her own, dragging her to the opposite side of the room.

“Let’s go, babe.” Penelope rolls her eyes at the unsuccessful attempt of bringing some life to the room.

By now everyone was settled down in their usual spots and already busy at work. The boys all packed up on the couch, for some reason always choosing to sit there when there were plenty of seats around the room while Penelope and Josie were sitting legs on top of each other on the two-seater couch by the window.

Lizzie put down her things and looked around the room, her smile disappearing when she couldn’t find the person she was looking for. She gets up from her spot when she hears a rustling coming from the kitchen.

The blonde walks through the doorway of the kitchen to find her person by the fridge, back facing her. She quietly walks up behind her, snaking her arms around the older girl’s waist. The warm contact of her girlfriend’s body eases Hope’s posture, relaxing in her arms.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Hope tilts her head back only to be quickly met by Lizzie’s lips on hers. 

“Mmm, sure.” The taller girl mumbles against Hope’s lips not really caring whether she got a drink or not. 

Hope’s body shifts, now facing the girl that was behind her. Her hand reaches back to lazily close the fridge door. Lizzie’s arms wrap tighter around her, gently pushing, her back now pressed up against the fridge. The cold metal sends a chill down her spine but that’s quickly forgotten when her focus turns back to what’s happening in front of her.

The blonde repositions her head so her mouth is hovering right by Hope’s ear. Her mouth opens, her breath hot against her girlfriend’s skin. “We could ditch everyone and go upstairs.” Her words come out breathy. The auburn has to catch her knees from buckling and braces herself by leaning harder against the surface behind her.

After she’s gotten her composure back she swallows before she responds.

“We could, but that would make us crappy friends.” It took a lot in her to show this much restraint. As much as she was tempted to give into her girlfriend’s offer she knew there really was no hiding from everyone here. They didn’t hold the best reputation when it came to being discreet not that Lizzie cared most times.

The blonde’s head drops into the crook of Hope’s neck in defeat. Once more. She knew that her girlfriend was right and there was really no arguing with her right now.

“Can we just kick everyone out then?” Lizzie makes one more desperate attempt to get the older girl to agree well knowing how this would end.

“As much as I would love to babe I don’t think that’s what good friends do as well.” Hope can’t help but laugh at the taller girl’s squirming posture as it’s clear she wants to do anything but homework with the rest of their friends.

“How about date night this weekend?” This piques Lizzie’s interest.

“Just you and I. We haven’t gone out in a while and it looks like someone could really use some us time?” A corner of Hope’s mouth tugs up, forming a smirk knowing this would do the trick.

The younger perks up at this new offer. It means waiting, again, but it was worth it and honestly, she’d do anything to spend time alone with Hope. The time they got to spend secluded was scarce so Lizzie didn’t waste a second of it. Now, with something to look forward to this puts the girl in a better mood.

“Deal.” The blonde straightens up and gives a single nod.

The bridge of Hope’s nose scrunches up, eyes wrinkling with a wide grin. “You’re so adorable,” she mouths before pulling Lizzie in for one more kiss.

*

A couple of hours fly by and Hayley and Klaus finally return home from their afternoon of running errands. They come in through the garage door so no one notices they’re back quite yet. Hayley is busy putting the groceries away when Klaus steps into the living room to find all the kids sitting around, some laughing and talking while others are still busy at work. Klaus catches a glimpse at Landon Kirby sitting on the couch and rushes back to the kitchen.

“What is that boy doing in our living room? And you left him alone with Hope?!” Klaus is surprising careful not to raise his voice.

With her back still towards her husband, Hayley nonchalantly responds, “Which one? Isn’t there a few of them out there?” This only aggravates the overprotective father more. 

“You’re telling me they’re all here for Hope?” Just the thought of this angers Klaus but it doesn’t seem to bother Hayley. Rather, it seems to humor her.

Although Hope had clarified the day before nothing was going on between her and her guy friends this conversation seemed to have gone right over Klaus' head at this moment.

“What are you laughing at? Our daughter has been home alone with several immature little teens and you’re not bothered by it at all?”

“Babe, I don’t think you need to be worried about them.” The teen’s mom reassuringly runs a hand down Klaus’ arm and walks over to the other side of the kitchen.

This leaves the tall British man no less concerned but instead confused as well. He whips around to face his wife again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His tense posture unchanged, Klaus demands an explanation.

Once again, Hayley casually adds, "I'm pretty sure Hope is dating Lizzie." 

Klaus' eyes widen immediately. So many things going through his head unsure where to start. 

"... Lizzie Saltzman?" He frowns as he asks for clarification.

"Mhmm." Hayley nods.

"Wait, as in Caroline Forbes' daughter Lizzie Saltzman?" It seemed to be that Klaus was having a hard time letting this new truth sink in.

"Look," Hayley nudges her head to the direction of the living room. Not sure what that was supposed to prove, Klaus quietly rounds the corner to surely find Hope and Lizzie cuddled up on the couch, fingers interlocked.

He opens his mouth to say something but before any words can escape his mouth he feels the slender hand of his wife covering it. He turns to see her lift a finger to her own lips and is dragged back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks in a harsh whisper.

"It's clear that Hope isn't ready to tell us and the last thing she needs is your overprotective ass hounding her about it." Klaus raises a brow at this statement.

"Overprotective? Some teenager, girl or boy, is out there dating our daughter. It is my responsibility to make sure they're good enough for her courtship and from what I've seen that's none of those teenagers sitting in our living room." Klaus huffs out.

"Klaus," Hayley gives her husband her infamous look. The "I know better and you know I'm right" look.

"Hope will tell us when she is ready and if you really want to do what's best for her then you'll give her space." 

Knowing that his wife made a fair point, Klaus frowns once more before letting it go.

"Fine. But if she breaks our daughter's heart then that's on you." This time Klaus gives his look. One that's meant to be threatening but does nothing to Hayley because she knew where his heart truly was.

With that, Klaus leaves the kitchen, making a not so subtle entrance into the living room to get to the staircase upstairs.

"Dad!" Hope jumps up from her previous position at the sight of her father hoping he hadn't seen what was happening before he walked in. Little did she know, he knew a lot more than she thought.

 


End file.
